ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Stonebrook Theatre
| appeared='Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)': Chapter 08 Chapter 09 Ghostbusters 101 #6 | Ghosts=Mayhem }} The Stonebrook TheatreKevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:53:40-00:53:41). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "Uh, the Stonebrook Theatre?" was the location of the ghost Mayhem, which was haunting a concert in the 2016 movie. History The Stonebrook Theatre is a theater with an Art Deco auditoriumJonathan the Theater Manager (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 9 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:01:18-1:01:21). Sony Pictures. Jonathan the Theater Manager says: "This auditorium is Art Deco, you idiots!" located in DowntownErin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:18:44-1:18:45). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "Theater. Downtown. Downtown." near Lafayette Street and East Houston. Stonebrook hosted New York City's 14th annual Rock Revenge Fest, a 12 hour marathon of metal music. The headliner was Ozzy Osbourne. As crowds gathered outside and in the lobby of Stonebrook, Rowan North posed as a metal enthusiast. A Metal Head, amped for show, declared Ozzy rocked and high fived Rowan. Rowan agreed. He flicked his wrist and groaned. He didn't think the world could be cleansed fast enough. He made small talk as he walked inside and did a horns gesture to a woman. Rowan made his way to the Wardrobe Room and planted a Hyper-Ionization Device on a table then left. Mayhem manifested soon after. It emerged from a wall vent and attacked Fernando the Janitor.Jonathan the Theater Manager (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:57:31-00:57:48). Sony Pictures. Jonathan the Theater Manager says: "Fernando was down here when something crawled out of a wall vent, and... I heard him screaming, so I went to check, and that's when the "thing" was tossing Fernando all around the room. I thought it was gonna kill him. I shrieked when I saw it. I... I guess I scared it, because I'm told that I have a very disturbing scream." He threw Fernando around the room. Jonathan the Theater Manager saw it and shrieked. Mayhem ceased its attack and left the area. Jonathan called for an ambulance and then the Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination and spoke to Kevin Beckman. He interpreted the problem as a goat on the loose. Ecto-1 parked across the street from Stonebrook and the team put on their Proton Packs. Erin Gilbert and Abby Yates both said "Let's go" at the same time by accident. Abby apologized. Erin proposed next time she would say it. They crossed the street and walked through the theatre. Jonathan walked to them and asked if they were the Ghostbusters. Erin was about to correct him but Abby went with it. Fernando was wheeled off on a stretcher by paramedics, muttering "Diablo." Jonathan touched his left shoulder as they passed. Erin interpreted what he said as, "There's a chicken frying itself in the library." Patty Tolan didn't believe that was correct. Jonathan asked them follow him right away. As the walked down some stairs, Jonathan explained his encounter with Mayhem. They passed by the band members of Beasts Of Mayhem. He was sure they would bump into the ghost eventually. Abby told everyone to split up and get on the walkie if they saw anything. Meanwhile, Beasts of Mayhem performed their song "Low Then High" upstairs on the main stage. Erin walked past a shelf of wigs. Jillian Holtzmann spooked her and had on a purple wig. Erin wasn't amused. Holtzmann placed the wig back on the shelf and followed her. Abby took readings with the P.K.E. Meter. It started spinning rapidly. A flash emanated from a room. She opened the door and found the Hyper-Ionization Device on a table. She got her walkie and informed everyone of her discovery. Patty muttered to herself about how she thought they was just joining a book club and they would play some Stevie Nicks albums. She was confident if she saw the two twins from "The Shining," she was going to pass out. Patty entered the Laundry Room and it was filled with mannequins. Patty called it a room full of nightmares and turned around. One of the mannequin's head turned. Patty told herself she had a good job at the MTA. The mannequin followed her around the corner. Patty turned around and saw a mannequin right behind her. She tried to remember if it was there before. She told it not to answer. The mannequin chased her. Patty entered the room and quickly closed the door and used herself as a barricade. Holtzmann and Erin were already inside with Abby. The mannequin kicked a hole in the door near Patty's crotch. Patty screamed then ran over to the others. It kicked its way in through the door. Abby realized the ghost performed a full paranormal transferal embodiment and her and Erin's theories on spectral possession were true. Erin wanted that ghost. They opened fire on the mannequin. Mayhem emerged as they blasted the mannequin. It screeched and flew off. Erin ordered them to run after Mayhem. They chased it down the hall. Mayhem snarled. They fired at it. Mayhem screeched and flew up through the floor leaving Ectoplasm behind, dripping from the ceiling. Erin blocked her face with her elbow. The Ghostbusters paused. Erin ordered them upstairs. The Beasts of Mayhem performed "Want Some More" to the crowd. Mayhem rose up through the floor to the stage. The Beasts keep on playing. People in crowd pointed at Mayhem. The lead singer noticed it and gestured, stoked, to the lightboard operator. The operator shouted it wasn't his. The Ghostbusters stopped at the edge of the back stage. Erin realized the Hyper-Ionization Device was making the ghosts stronger and pointed out Mayhem was super ionized. Abby added it was "super not-benign." Patty remarked the music was so terrible, it made the ghost more angry. She demanded the Beasts play something gentle. The singer addressed Mayhem, still thinking it was a special effect, and improvised, claiming they summoned Satan himself. Mayhem charged and shoved the singer backwards into the speakers. The crowd cheered. Two spectators high fived each other. The Ghostbusters ran onto the stage. Jonathan the Manager ran to the back stage where they were standing. They opened fire starting with Patty then Erin then Holtzmann and lastly, Abby. Mayhem dodged the streams. Jonathan screamed the auditorium was Art Deco, calling them idiots, and exclaimed to aim for the ghost. An Art Deco piece was blasted off a wall. Jonathan screamed like a high pitched little girl. Abby told Patty to take one aisle and she would take the far one. Patty and Abby ordered the people to clear the aisle but no one listened. Abby jumped off and had the mosh pit carry her off. She ordered them to move her left then to watch the rings. Patty declared she was about to save them from ghosts then jumped. The crowd stepped aside. Patty landed on her pack between them. Erin oohed. Patty didn't care if it was a race thing or a lady thing, she was mad as hell. She yelled at them to pick her up. Abby ordered them to the people to put her down then thanked them. Everyone noticed Mayhem was perched on Patty's shoulders. The Beasts stopped playing, too. Abby instructed Patty to stay still. Erin tried to tell her. Patty told her she didn't have to tell her anything. Erin kept trying to tell her but Patty refused and told her she really needed her not to tell her anything. Holtzmann insisted. Patty declared she was tired. Erin insisted. Patty proposed she was just going to go ahead and take off. Erin didn't think that was a good idea. Patty walked away. The others called out to her. Patty muttered to herself not to piss off the ghost and told them she was going back to her MTA booth. A couple readied a selfie stick. Patty slowly walked through the crowd but the two crowd members took the selfie with Patty and Mayhem. Patty couldn't believe they did that. Abby signaled the others to shoot Mayhem. Erin told Patty to stay still. Abby asked everyone not to hit Patty anywhere important. Patty exclaimed. Erin, Abby, and Holtzmann shot Mayhem. It screeched and hopped off Patty's shoulders. Patty fired at it, too. Holtzmann remembered and warned Erin to never let their beams get entangled or there would be a counter reaction. The beam would shoot back into her body, and each atom will implode. Erin exclaimed. Abby told Holtzmann to open the Trap. Holtzmann turned off her thrower and reached for the Trap on the underside of her Proton Pack and threw it onto the stage. Holtzmann informed them she was going to open it on three. Patty exclaimed at Holtzmann. The screen on Holtzmann's upper arm remote device read, "Pedal ready to activate." She swiped. The wired pedal shot out from the side of the Trap. Holtzmann counted down to two and rested her foot above the pedal. Patty yelled at her to open it. Holtzmann quickly counted down to one and stomped the pedal. The Trap opened. She resumed firing at Mayhem then told Erin and Abby they were doing great but asked Patty to try a little harder. Patty ordered the ghost into the Trap. The trap pulled in Mayhem. Holtzmann stomped the pedal. The Trap closed. Patty ran back up to the stage. Erin asked if they caught it. Holtzmann declared they put a ghost in a box. She held out the Trap as steam hissed from it. The crowd cheered. The Beasts resumed performing their song. Erin shouted "Yes!" The singer declared they were the Beasts of Mayhem. Holtzmann grabbed the guitar away from one of the performers and smashed on the stage. The crowd cheered. Holtzmann whooped. She tossed it back and said she couldn't pay for it. Ozzy Osbourne saw the bust from back stage, too. The Ghostbusters exited the theatre. The crowd cheered and high fived them. Jonathan was behind the Ghostbusters and looked bewildered. A NY1 reporter asked they why there were ghosts in New York. Holtzmann declared they made magic and identified herself as Holtzmann. The reporter asked where the ghosts were coming from and if there were more inside. Abby was confident they took the only one out. She informed the reporter they were scientists and were in pursuit of the unanswerable questions and, really, to pursue truth. Erin declared they were the Ghostbusters. Rowan saw the report on NY1 News while he ate at a diner. Noted Places *Grand Lobby *Dressing Room *Wardrobe Room *Laundry Room *Theatre **Backstage Employees *Jonathan the Theater Manager *Fernando the Janitor Trivia *The location used for filming the scenes for Stonebrook Theatre was the Wang Theatre at 270 Tremont Street in Boston. *Originally, the bust was going to take place at Comic Con then a theater then a ballet then in the middle of a movie. It was ultimately set in a heavy metal concert.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 19:44-20:31 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "It was really a last minute decision to make that a rock concert because originally we wrote it to take place at Comic Con cause I thought 'what a great place so if something happens, people think it's part of the show.' Someone in costume or cosplay then we kind of went, 'I don't know...' Ted 2 had a big sequence at Comic Con and I don't want people to think I'm saying F*** you to the geeks of the world because I am one. I've been going to Comic Con for over 20 years and moved on that. We were going to put it in a theater then a ballet and then you what, it's in the middle of a movie. We need a set piece that's big action and this idea of a heavy metal concert felt like we could get a lot of mileage out of it." *On August 6, 2015, it was reported Ozzy Osbourne was at Boston's Citi Wang Theatre, portraying the frontman of a metal band in the "Rock Revenge Fest featuring Ozzy Osbourne" as part of a "12 Hour Marathon of Metal." On July 27 to 31, the Citi Wang Theatre was dressed as the Stonebrook Theatre.Billboard "Ozzy Osbourne to Front a Metal Band in the 'Ghostbusters' Reboot?" 8/6/15 *There was a deleted scene when the Ghostbusters first arrive at the Stonebrook. Two angry nerds would have insulted them and told them to clean a house with their vacuum cleaner because girls can't catch ghosts. A Ghostbusters slaps them on the butt then lights their butts on fire with her thrower.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 08:02-08:29 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "And cause I had had a thing that when they first pull up in front of the rock concert, there was a thing we wrote when they came out then these two like angry nerds come by and go, 'What are your guys supposed to be? Eh those look like vacuum cleaners. Why don't you go clean the house or something. Good girls can't catch ghosts' then they walk away and one of them slaps them on the ass and sets his ass on fire. And we were going to do that and is that too harsh on the people? And so we were doing that scene, came up, and that was it...that's all we need." *At the start of Chapter 8, the theater's address is shown to be 260. *Harold Ramis' son Daniel Ramis has a cameo as the Metal Head who gives Rowan a high five.paulfeig Tweet 10/3/16 Paul Feig says: "He's the one who high fives Rowan outside the concert & says "Ozzy rocks!" That's Harold's son Daniel." *In the script, Holtzmann only put the wig on. During filming, McKinnon put the hat on, too.The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Line reads: "That's a great example of collaboration. In the script she was there with the wig, but then set Kate put on the hat, and it's "Is it the wig or the hat?" And that's the perfect example: you try to write the best you can, and hopefully the cast adds to these funny moments and takes it to another place." *Effects house Iloura, in Melbourne, worked on visual effects for the Stonebrook scenes and specifically Mayhem.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "SPI did not do all the ghosts in the sequence, as the "rock concert' ghost seen in the fight sequences was the same asset as seen earlier in the film was provided by Iloura in Melbourne. Iloura had done all of the earlier Heavy Metal concert sequence...Mayhem is a large and ominous all-CG ghost who inhabits a concert stadium and appears as part of a heavy metal stage show. The Iloura team handled a series of these more isolated sequences. The rock concert ghost needed to retain a ghostly, translucent look, but with subtle real-world detail such as skin texture and hair which needed to float and move as he flew through the air. Unlike other sequences there are long still shots of this ghost as he perches on the shoulders of Leslie Jones playing Patty Tolan. An internal glow was added to give Mayhem an inner ghostly glow on top of his skeleton and muscle system." *The Beasts of Mayhem, the band interrupted at the rock concert, had songs written for them by the movie's composer Teddy Shapiro.Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "The band have very fun songs that were written for them by my composer, Teddy Shapiro." *Mayhem manifesting at a heavy metal concert was meant to be a comedic coincidence.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 19:20-19:33 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "I like the idea of as he's energizing things. He's pulling from weirder weirder places and deeper parts of the unknown, so this one comes up and also just comedically I like the idea at this heavy metal concert he'd show up and everyone would think it's part of the show." *Jonathan points out the theatre was done in the Art Deco style, like the Shandor Building in the first movie. *After Mayhem is trapped, Ozzy Osbourne makes a cameo. **In the theatrical edition, he refers to his wife Sharon exclaiming, "Sharon, I think I'm having another flashback!"Ozzy Osbourne (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Theatrical Edition; Chapter 9 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:55:41-0:55:44). Sony Pictures. Ozzy Osbourne says: "Sharon! I think I’m having another flashback!" **In the extended edition, Ozzy remarks his old band Black Sabbath already did it back 1974.Ozzy Osbourne (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 9 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:04:17:-1:04:20). Sony Pictures. Ozzy Osbourne says: "Wankers! Black Sabbath did that shit in '74." ***Incidentally, Black Sabbath performed at California Jam, a rock music festival, in Ontario, California on April 6, 1974. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, the sixth image is from the 2016 movie, Chapter 9, during the Stonebrook Theatre bust when Mayhem perched on Patty's shoulders. Peter Venkman appears in place of Patty. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 08 **Chapter 09 **Chapter 11 ***Alluded to by Jennifer Lynch.Jennifer Lynch (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 11 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:12:39-1:12:43). Sony Pictures. Jennifer Lynch says: "So, we need to get the information out there that the incident at the concert was a hoax." **Chapter 12 ***Still used by NY1 News. ***Alluded to by Erin Gilbert. *'Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal' **Mentioned on page 142. Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #6 References Gallery From Film and Trailers Unless otherwise noted, the screen caps come from the Extended Edition of the film. GB2016StonebrookTheatreExteriorSc01.png|Exterior GB2016StonebrookTheatreExteriorSc02.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreExteriorSc03.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreExteriorSc04.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreExteriorSc05.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreExteriorSc06.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreGrandLobbySc01.png|Grand Lobby GB2016StonebrookTheatreGrandLobbySc02.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreDressingRoomSc01.png|Dressing Room GB2016StonebrookTheatreDressingRoomSc02.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreWardrobeRoomSc01.png|Wardrobe Room GB2016StonebrookTheatreWardrobeRoomSc02.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreWardrobeRoomSc03.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreWardrobeRoomSc04.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreWardrobeRoomSc05.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreLaundryRoomSc01.png|Laundry Room GB2016StonebrookTheatreLaundryRoomSc02.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreHallSc01.png|Halls GB2016StonebrookTheatreHallSc11.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreHallSc02.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreHallSc03.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreHallSc04.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreHallSc05.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreHallSc06.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreHallSc07.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreHallSc08.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreHallSc09.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreHallSc10.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreHallNearWardrobeRoomSc01.png|Halls near Wardrobe Room GB2016StonebrookTheatreHallNearWardrobeRoomSc02.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreHallNearLaundryRoomSc01.png|Halls near Laundry Room GB2016StonebrookTheatreHallNearLaundryRoomSc02.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreStageSc01.png|Theatre itself GB2016StonebrookTheatreStageSc02.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreStageSc03.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreStageSc04.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreStageSc05.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreStageSc06.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreStageSc07.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreStageSc08.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreStageSc09.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreStageSc10.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreStageSc11.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreStageSc12.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreStageSc13.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreStageSc14.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreBackstageSc01.png|Backstage GB2016StonebrookTheatreBackstageSc02.png| GB2016StonebrookTheatreBackstageSc03.png| Deleted Scene "The Beasts of Mayhem" GB2016DSTheBeastsOfMayhemSc02.png GB2016DSTheBeastsOfMayhemSc04.png Deleted Scene "The Singer Gets High" GB2016DSTheSingerGetsHighSc03.png Behind the Scenes StonebrookTheatreWorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter8GhostsofGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette StonebrookTheatreZeroVFXProcess01.jpg|From Zero VFX breakdown reel, gearing up outside StonebrookTheatreZeroVFXProcess02.jpg|From Zero VFX breakdown reel, gearing up outside StonebrookTheatreZeroVFXProcess03.jpg|From Zero VFX breakdown reel, gearing up outside GB2016Chapter8GhostsofGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter8GhostsofGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette StonebrookTheatreIlouraVFXProcess01.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel, initially firing at Mayhem StonebrookTheatreIlouraVFXProcess02.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel, vacant area for audience StonebrookTheatreIlouraVFXProcess03.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel, audience added in StonebrookTheatreIlouraVFXProcess04.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel, capturing Mayhem GB2016Chapter09MeetTheTeam01.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter09MeetTheTeam02.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter09MeetTheTeam03.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter09MeetTheTeam04.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette Secondary Canon AnswerTheCallIDW101Issue6-3.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Category:Locations Category:GB:2016 Locations Category:IDW Locations